This invention relates to the snow removal art and more particularly to snow plows and snowblowers for removing snow from unpaved surfaces, such as driveways, roadways and parking lots.
Among the numerous types of snowblowers which exist in the art, none are particularly designed to deal with surfaces covered with loose debris such as gravel driveways and parking lots. When snowblowers with auger wheels are used for clearing snow from unpaved driveways, roads and parking lots, it is not uncommon for the debris such as gravel and stones, to strike and damage the snowblowers or property and injure operators or bystanders. When snowblowers are used for clearing snow from unpaved surfaces, it is rot uncommon for scraper blades and auger wheels to damage a crown or grade by displacing large amounts of small stones and gravel.
These unwelcome effects occur because there is little, if any, protection against debris such as small stones and gravel from striking and entering a snowblower. Skids, shoes and front wheels are provided on some snowblowers to elevate auger wheels above a surface, however, they are relatively ineffective because of surface irregularities such as crowned or washboard surfaces between the skids and front wheels. There are also no provisions in snowblowers for elevating scraper blades and auger wheels above the crowned or washboard surfaces.
The present invention solves all of the above problems. The invention resides in features which individually and collectively contribute to its ability to elevate snow removal elements at fixed heights relative to highest points over surfaces in the path of snow removal elements. In a first aspect of the invention, a ground shield and a roller are mounted on a hand operated snowblower. In a second aspect of the invention, a ground shield and multiple rollers are mounted on a snowblower which is carried on a small tractor. The ground shields of the snowblowers may be demountable and may have rearward extending angular ramps.
The principal function of the roller(s) is to maintain a snow removal element of a snowblower at a fixed height relative to the highest point on the ground, on a line parallel to the roller. This overcomes a failing of the adjustable shoes on existing snowblowers which result in scraper blades and auger wheels digging into high spots and crests of xe2x80x9ccrownedxe2x80x9d roadways. i.e. crowned in a direction transverse to the direction of travel.
The function of the ground plate are three-fold: (1) it provides a mounting surface for the roller(s); (2) it provides a minimum height of the auger above the roadway on a xe2x80x9cwashboardxe2x80x9d surface, i.e. a surface whose height varies in the direction of travel; and (3) it prevents road debris from striking the auger wheel.
One benefit of the invention is that it requires few, if any, changes to existing auger type snowblowers. A ground plate and roller assembly can be attached to an existing snowblower after removing an existing scraper blade and a pair of shoes, and attaching the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d brackets in the holes which were used for attaching the scraper blade and shoes. The attachment of the round plate provides additional rigidity to the snowblower.
In employing the teachings of the present invention, a plurality of alternate constructions can be adopted to achieve the desired results and capabilities. In this disclosure, only several aspects of the invention are discussed. However, these aspects are intended as examples and should not be considered as limiting the scope of the invention.
Further features and benefits will be apparent by reference to the drawings and ensuing detailed description of a preferred embodiment which discloses the best mode contemplated in carrying out the invention. The exclusive rights which are claimed are set forth in the numbered claims following the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.